Power Rangers Elements Die Ära der ElementeTeil3
by Diamantenranger
Summary: Der dritte teil von power Rangers Elements


**POWER RANGERS **

**ELEMENTS**

Die Ära der Elemente- Teil 3

_**Das letzte Mal bei Power Power Rangers Elements:**_

**_Der Junge Lane Crisom zieht in eine neue Stadt. Dort trifft er die sympathische Melanie, die ihm auch sofort die Stadt zeigt! Sie und ihre Freundin ,Sia, führen Lane an einen wunderbaren und mystischen Ort. ,Da-das ist... einfach... Wow!" Er sah eine gigantische Burg von einem Hügel aus! Auf den Heimweg werden sie und die zwei Schülerdetektive Kyle und Amy, von Zombies überrascht. Der Besitzer der Burg holt sie raus. ,Garon?" fragt sich Lane. ,Was haben sie denn damit zu tun?" ,Das möchte ich euch gerne erklären!" Amy verschränkt ihre Arme und meint,,Da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt!" Garon schaut alle nachdenklich an. ,Hört zu! Kommt Morgen nach der Schule in die Burg, da werde ich euch alles erklären!" Am nächsten Tag erzählt er ihnen eine uralte Legende! Sie müssen die alten Medallien aktivieren um einen Halbvampir aufzuhalten, doch die Kinder wollen nicht. Als sie jedoch gehen wollen, erbend der Boden! Der Angriff beginnt! Sofort dreht sich die Kinder um. Nur mit den Medallien kommen sie hier noch lebendig heraus!_**

Die Burg erscheint in vier Farben! Rot, grün, blau und schwarz. Das Erdbeben hörte auf! Werlow wundert sich. ,Los mach weiter Ripper!" Doch das Monster muss passen,,Tut mir leid, es ist so als würde jemand die Erde kontrollieren! Ich kann es nicht mehr!" Gut, dachte sich Werlow, dann hat es dieser alte Trottel doch getan! Auf der Brüstung der Burg erscheinen vier Kinder und Garon. ,Halt!" meint Lane,,Was ist denn los, Garon? Du wolltest doch die Krieger der Elemente rufen? Und nun kommst du mit einem Kindergarten?" lacht Werlow. Jeder der Teenager hielt seine Medallie noch in der Faust, diese öffneten sie und sahen zum ersten mal ihre Medallien. In Lane s Hand lag eine mit dem Abdruck seiner Flamme! Kurz über seiner Handfläche entzündete sich eine Flamme! Bei den anderen Ebenfalls! Bei Amy war es ein Wirbelsturm, bei Melanie ein schwebender Wassertropfen und bei Kyle ein kleiner Berg. Durch jeden schoss eine neue gewaltige Macht,,Jetzt, Werlow, wird eine neue Ära beginnen!" vollkündet Garon. ,Die Ära der Elemente!" ,Ihr glaubt nicht das, dass mich beeindruckt, oder?" will die Gestalt im Mantel wissen und schleudert einen Energieball auf die Burg. Eine Explosion tritt ein und von der Druckwelle werden die Fünf von der Brüstung geschleudert. Hart kommen sie auf der Wiese auf. ,Phuu! Was war das?" hustet Kyle! Die Gestalt im Mantel tritt vor. ,Das war eine Kostprobe unserer Macht." Lane erhebt sich. ,Euerer Macht? Was geht hier eigentlich ab?" ,Ich denke das hat euer Mentor schon erklärt oder?" die Leuchtend roten Augen starrten Garon an. Dieser steht gerade mit Mühe auf. ,Na? Ein bisschen aus der Übung gekommen was?" lacht er. ,Das werden wir noch sehen, Werlow! Wie ist denn Vendro wieder freigekommen?" ,Tja, das wirst du noch erfahren, alter schwacher Mann!" ,Ok! Das alt sehe ich ein, aber nicht das schwach!" ,Dann beweis mir das Gegenteil!" Werlow warf den Mantel von sich und ein Werwolf kam zum Vorschein! Er zog seine Krallen und attackierte Garon, dieser blockte mit den Fäusten ab. Werlow springt in die Höhe und will Garons Kopf weg kicken, doch dieser packt den Fuß und dreht ihn um. Werlow stürzt zu Boden.

Die Teenager standen ratlos da. ,Oh mein Gott." Kam es Melanie los. Keiner von ihnen hatte gerechnet das sie es mit solchen Kreaturen zu tun bekamen! Sie dachte mehr an... tja an was dachte sie. Das kam hier alles zu schnell. ,Na? Ihr seit also die Krieger der Elemente...Nun ja ich hatte euch anders in Erinnerung, aber was soll's. Jetzt seit ihr Kinder und ich kann euch vernichten!" meint Ripper. Die Kinder drehen sich um. ,Du siehst aber nicht gerade gut aus." Bemerkt Amy. ,Das hab ich euch zu danken! Jetzt kommt die Rache!" Ripper zückte sein Messer und griff Amy an. Er streifte sie am Becken. Sie fällt zu Boden. Ein Schmerz wie nie zuvor,,AHHH!" Sie schaut auf die Wunde. Blut sickert raus. Kyle rennt schnell zu ihr und hilft ihr auf. ,Was soll denn das?" will er wissen. ,Das ist meine Rache an euch!" Jetzt kommen auch Lane und Mel zu den Zwei. ,Was haben wir mit dir zu tun?" Lane wird sauer. ,Ihr habt mich vor 600 Jahren weg gesperrt!" ,Tut mir leid, das muss ein Fehler sein! Ich bin erst 16!" verteidigt sich Mel,,Egal! ERHEBT EUCH!" Die Kinder ahnen böses. Schon wieder geschah es. Dieser Verwesungsgeruch war schon wieder da! Nein oder? Aus dem Boden vor dem Monster erheben sich erneut zehn Zombies. Die Teenager weichen angeekelt zurück. ,Iiihhh, widerlich!" ,Ich dachte die Typen hätten wir los!" überlegt Kyle laut. ,Uns seit ihr noch lange nicht los!" Die Zombies stürmen nach vorne. Melanie rennt, wie schon gestern weg. Nur weg. Denkt sie sich. Nur weg von diesen Dingern! Sie rennt um ihr Leben. Die Zombie waren heute aber schneller als sonst. Sie rannten ihr nach. Vielleicht waren sie früher Athleten. Fast hatten sie das Mädchen eingeholt! Melanies Augen wurden feucht. Nur weg! Auf was sie sich hier eingelassen? _Rumps _Auf einmal findet sich Mel auf den Boden wieder. Sie war über eine Wurzel gestürzt. Sofort will die Blondine aufstehen, doch sie bekommt ihren Fuß nicht mehr frei. ,Mist." Die Zombies kommen immer näher und erheben ihre halbverwesten Arme! Das Mädchen bekommt ihren Fuß nicht frei! Jetzt sind sie da! Nein das gibt es nicht! Das Mädchen hält ihre Arme schützend vor ihr Gesicht und kneift die Augen zu! Dann hört sie nur ein _Zisch_! Nichts passiert. Mel traut sich die Arme wieder runter zu nehmen und öffnet langsam die Augen. Die Gebeine der Toten liegen mitten im Gras. Diese waren nass und auch der Boden auf den die Knochen lagen war total durchnäßt. Seltsam, es war doch heute keine Wolke zu sehen. Da fällt dem Mädchen ein das sie die Medallie noch in der Hand hat. Als sie draufschaut, leuchtet der blaue Tropfen darauf und eine Stimme meldet sich in ihrem Kopf. _Waterblue _Was war das?

Kyle kämpft sich durch die Zombiescharr! Einen Zombie stellt er das Bein. Der Untote fliegt hin. Doch da wird er schon von hinten gepackt. Eine eiskalte Hand umfasst seine rechte Schulter. Erschrocken packt er sie und versucht seinen Gegner über die Schulter zu werfen. Vergebens. Er reist ihn nur den Arm raus. Er schaut sich das zerfetzte Körperteil an. Der Knochen ist zum größten Teil zu sehen. Einzelne Sehnen hingen davon ab. Für ihn war das nichts neues, sein Vater war Chirog. Da wurde er von dem Arm gepackt! Die verweste Hand drückte ihn den Hals zu. Erschrocken wich er zurück! Immer fester wurde der Griff. Kyle packte den Arm und versuchte in loszuwerden, doch vergebens. Der Arm wollte seinen Hals nicht loslassen. Die Luft wurde knapp. Schnell! Er musste irgend etwas tun! Da sah er einen alten Ast auf den Boden legen! Er fiel zu Boden! Nicht mehr lange und es war aus! Schnell griff er noch dem stabilen Ast! Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten! Er traf dieses Ding da an seinem Hals, oder sich selbst! Das Risiko ging er ein und haute mit alles Kraft vor sich! Danach bekam er wieder Luft! Der Arm klebte am Ast. Kein schöner Anblick. Als Kyle wieder aufsieht, sieht er das er eingekreist wurde! Der Kreis schließt sich. ,Wisst ihr, mein Vater könnte euch bestimmt ein neues Aussehen verpassen. Wäre von Vorteil!" versuchte er auf die Zombies einzureden! Einer zückte sein Schwert. Dieser Zombie hatte eine Rüstung an. ,Nein? Na gut wenn ihr nicht wollt!" Die Zombies stürmen auf ihn zu! Die Panik erfasst ihn und er schreit nur noch,,NNNNEEEIINN!" _RUMPS. _Als sie nicht mehr angriffen schaut er auf. Die Zombies wurden von Stalakiten aufgespießt. **_Earthblack. _**Verwundert dreht er sich um. Hat da gerade jemand was gesagt?

Amy greift die Zombies auf das Übelste an. ,Jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe!" schreit sie und versetzt einen Untoten einen Tritt auf den Brustkorb! Dieser wird nach hinten geworfen! Zwei andere Zombies kommen auf das Mädchen zu! Diese haut sie die Köpfe weg,,Wehe einer von euch grapscht mich an!" zischt sie. Mit einem Spungkick bringt sie drei weitere Zombies zu Fall! Da wird sie gepackt! Ein Zombie hat sie in ihrer Gewalt,,Lass mich los!" Amy schlägt den Toten den Schädel ein. Wieder stehen die drei Gestalten auf,,Ihr lasst nicht locker was?" Amy hat die Schnauze voll,,Lasst mich ja in Ruhe!" Doch die Zombies kommen immer näher. Amy wird sauer. Wie können diese Typen dort nur... Sie spürte wie ihr Blutdruck in die Höhe schießt,,LAASSST MICH IN RUHE!" Um ihr fängt sich an das Gras zu bewegen und ein Windhose erfasst urplötzlich ihre Feinde. Diese zerfallen zu Staub. Verwundert schaut das Mädchen auf die Aschehäufchen. ,Was war das denn?" Da hörte sie, wie als Antwort: _Airgreen_

Lane hat sich mit dem Monster angelegt. Ripper will ihn aufschlitzen, doch Lane rollt sich weg. ,Ich mach euch fertig!" droht das Monster und packt Lane. Dieser jedoch befreit sich mit einem Griff und landet wieder auf den Boden. Lane ballt seine Hand zu einer Faust. Dann springt er hoch und haut diese in das Blutrote Gesicht des Monsters. Erfreut über seinen Sieg und landet auf den Boden. Doch das Monster lacht nur,,HHHAAAAHHHA! Du glaubst das hätte mir weh getan? Ich zeig dir mal was Schmerzen sind!" Er nimmt sein Messer und geht auf Lane los! Dieser weicht aus. Doch da warten schon ein Zweites Messer auf ihn. Er springt zur Seite, da passierte es! Eine Klinge steifte seine Magengegend und er ging zu Boden,,Siehst du? Das sind schmerzen!" meint Ripper und trat ihn noch in den Bauch. Lane konnte nicht mehr. Das war zuviel. ,Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. War nett euch wehrlose Kinder kennenzulernen! Phaa, ihr und die mächtigen Krieger. Der Alte wird auch schon senil!" Ripper holte mit dem Messer aus und will Lane den letzten Schlag geben. Das Messer fällt! _Firered _Da wird es wie durch ein Schild aufgehalten. Lane schaut hoch. Ein Schild voller Hitze hatte sich um ihn gebildet. Was ging hier von statten? Das Schild wird immer heißer! Da wird Ripper von einer Feuerstelle erfaßt und nach hinten geschleudert!

Wehrend dessen kommt eine Person in das Hauptquartier. Sie legt einen Beutel auf den Brunnen und meint,,Hi Garon! Ich bin wieder da! Sag mal was ist denn Oben passiert? Achja ich habe endlich die...Garon?" er schaut sich um. Niemand war hier. ,Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht." Überlegt er und schaut sich um. Die Säulen waren verschwunden. Satt dessen waren Erscheinungen der jeweiligen Elemente da. Ein Kamin. Ein Wasserfall. Eine Wand die zu einem Berg gehörte und ein Windzug. Also waren die Elemente frei. Garon hatte die mächtigen Krieger also gefunden. Aber wo sind sie? Sofort kommt ihm ein böser Verdacht! Die demolierte Burg und offene Elemente! Er stürmt zum Brunnen! Er sieht wie Garon mit Werlow kämpft vier Kinder ihnen Helfen. Sofort stürmt er nach oben!

,Ach, habt ihr also gelernt wie ihr die Elemente nutzt, ja?" fragt Werlow gehäßig! Garon tritt zu seinen Schützlingen. ,Gut gemacht! Ich wusste ich hab das Richtige getan!" Werlow muss lachen. ,Ja das hab ihr! Das habt ihr wirklich!" ,Was meinst du damit?" will Lane wissen. ,Naja..." holt Werlow aus. ,Zwar habt ihr Ripper zerschlagen, aber ihr hab gegen mich keine Chance!" ,Das wollen wir mal sehen!" meint Kyle. Garon tritt zu den Freunden,,Hört zu, er ist ein wesentlich stärkerer Gegner! Konzentriert euere Elemente auf ihn!" Die Kinder nicken,,Na kommt schon, ich warte!"

Er rannte hoch! Er durfte nicht zu spät kommen! Garon wusste es doch noch nicht! Er war in einem Turm. Schnell! Da war ein Fenster. Er schaute nach unten! Die Kinder standen in einer Rehe und fingen an zu leuchten, Garon stand daneben. ,Das sind sie , Garon? Es sind doch nur Kinder." fragt sich der junge Mann. Da bekommt er den Schock seines Lebens! Ripper! Er schlich sich von hinten an! Mist! Er kletterte auf das Fenster und öffnete es! Er musste etwas unternehmen!

Lane konzentrierte sich und langsam erschien eine Flamme über seiner Handfläche,,Jetzt gibt's Ärger!" sagt er und schleudert die Flamme auf Werlow! Dieser reagierte sofort und hielt ein Medaillon vor sich und die Flamme verschwand darin. Die anderen hatten die Augen zu und sahen es deshalb nicht! Melanie hielt ihre Hand vor sich! Daraus schoss eine Wasserfontäne! Auch diese wurde in das Medaillon geleitet! Kyle schleuderte einen Stein auf Werlow, den das Medaillon auch in sich aufsog! Gut so! Dachte sich Werlow! Nur noch ein Element und mein Meister ist Frei! Amy konzentrierte sich. Sie hob ihre Arme. Werlow freute sich schon! Ja! Immer weiter du Menschenkind! Denkt er sich,,HALT!" erklang eine Stimme! Sofort schreckten die Kinder auf. Sie kam von einem Turm! Sofort drehen sich alle dort hin! Mitten auf den Turm steht ein Mann in einem weißen Ninja-anzug. ,Was zum Teufel...?" überlegt Werlow. Doch Garon freut sich,,Er ist zurück!" meint er nur. ,Das würde ich nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre, Werlow!" meint der Ninja nur. ,Und warum wenn ich fragen darf? Wer soll mich denn schon aufhalten?" Den Ninja nickte nur,,ICH!" und sprang vom Turm! Stand sicher kam er auf. ,Wer ist der Typ?" will Amy wissen. ,Nennt mich einfach WhiteLight!" ,Wow! Das ist ja was! Ein Kerl im Ninjaanzug!" äfft Werlow. ,Du wirst gleich war erleben!" WhiteLight zückte eine Medallie! Es war genau so eine wie die Teens sie hatten. Diese hatte eine Art Lichtquelle aufgedruckt,,Was hast du jetzt vor?" will der Werwolf wissen. ,Dich zu erledigen!" Blitzschnell griff er in eine Tasche an seinem Anzug und zog ein merkwürdiges Gerät heraus! Diese hielt er sich vor die Brust! Er legte seine Medallie in die Mitte ein! Das Gerät fing an hell zu leuchten! Dann hielt er es in die Höhe und rief: **,ICH RUFE DIE KRIEGER DER ELEMENTE!" **Er fuhr mit dem Gerät vor sein Gesicht. **,KRIEGER DES LICHTES!"**

Die Medallie strahlte. Er schwenkte den Arm zur Seite! Sein ganzer Körper Strahlte! Dann verschwand das Licht und er hatte einen Kampfanzug an! Mit der Hand fuhr er erneut über sein Gesicht! Ein Helm erschien und das Visier klappte runter! WhiteLight ging in Kampfstellung und hinter ihm erschien ein strahlendes Licht,,WHITELIGHT! DER RANGER DES LICHTES!"

Die Kinder schrecken auf. Ranger? Vor ihnen stand ein Wahrhaftiger Power Ranger,,Wow! Wirklich! Sehr beeindruckend." Gähnt Werlow! Der weiße Ranger geht in Kampfstellung,,Das soll es auch sein!" ,Du willst doch nicht etwa kämpfen , oder?" fragt Werlow lässig. ,Ich will nicht, aber wenn du es nicht anders willst." Werlow holt zum Schlag aus, WhiteLight blockt ab. Der Werwolf zückt seine riesigen Krallen und will den Ranger aufschlitzen, dieser rollt sich weg. ,Du kannst nicht ewig davon laufen!" ,das habe ich auch nicht vor!" beruhigt der weiße Ranger seinen Feind und springt hoch! Noch im Flug zückt er ein weißes Doppelschwert. Mit diesem trifft er Werlow an der Schulter! Funken sprühen. ,Na warte! Das bekommst du zurück!" Werlow stellt dem Ranger in Bein, darauf hin will dieser nach oben springen, dabei packt Werlow WhiteLight's Bein. Dieser fällt zu Boden. ,Eine Runde Karussell?" mit den Worten packt der Wolf auch das andere Bein und dreht ihn im Kreis. WhiteLight wird förmlich durchgeschüttelt. Er sieht nur noch einen Ausweg! Er hält seine Hand vor sich und ein grelles Licht strahlt heraus! Werlow wird geblendet und muss den Ranger loslassen! Sofort rollt sich dieser in Sicherheit! Er nimmt sein Doppelschwert und lädt es mit Energie! Es leuchtet weiß auf,,POWER OF LIGHT!" Er schwenkt zwei mal aus und das Licht an den Klingen schießt wie eine zweit Klinge auf Werlow drauf zu! Dieser geht zu Boden!

Sofort läuft er zu Garon und den Kindern. ,Garon! Hör zu! Ich hab was in der Prophezeiung gefunden, was sehr wichtig sein könnte!" Der alte Mann stutzt. ,Wo?" ,Egal! Hör zu Vendro kann noch gar nicht frei sein! Werlow spielt dir was vor!" Sofort erschrecken alle. ,Wie?" ,Ganz recht! Der Kleine ist ein helles Köpfchen! Aber er hat ja auch das Element des Lichtes!" hechelt Werlow als er langsam wieder aufsteht. ,Noch ist mein Meister nicht frei!" Amy dreht durch,,WIE? IHR SCHLEPPT MICH HIERHER OBWOHL DIE ERDE GAR NICHT IN GEFAHR IST?" ,Hör bitte zu Mädchen!" bittet WhiteLight. ,ICH HÖR ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!" meint sie wütend und schmettert eine Druckwelle auf Werlow! WhiteLight schreckt auf,,Nein! Um Himmels Willen!" ,Was?" will das Mädchen wissen. ,Endlich!" lacht Werlow und fängt die Attacke mit dem Amulett auf,,ENDLICH! IHR HAB MEINEN MEISTER BEFREIT!" Garon schaut nur noch den weißen Ranger an. ,Was geht hier vor?" will er wissen und sofort bekommt er von WhiteLight die Erklärung,,Vendro kann nur von der Macht befreit werden, die ihm weg sperrte! Er hat vorgespielt er wäre wieder frei! Er hat deine Panik ausgenutzt, Garon! Er hat gewusst das du die Medallien an die Krieger geben wirst!"

Und tatsächlich! Die Vier Attacken der Teenager schlagen in die Statue ein! Diese leuchtet blutrot auf! Aus Stein wird Fleisch! Der Boden Bebt! Eine Macht erscheint! Etwas absolut Böses!

Alle schauen zur Burg auf! Diese bricht langsam auseinander,,W-Was ist das?" fragt Mel. Die Türme stürzen ein! Der Innenhof wird von Trümmern übersät. Steine fallen zu Boden! Das Wappen am Haupteingang zerbricht! In den Wassergarben fallen riesige Brocken Stein! Eine dunkle Aura macht sich breit! Das Erdbeben wird stärker! Ein blutroter Strahl fliegt nach außen und landet vor dem Team! Die letzten Mauern der Burg fallen mit einem riesigen Lärm zu Boden! Blitze schlagen überall ein! Jeden überkommt eine Angst! Sie ist so groß, als würde man den Tot vor Augen haben,,AAAAAHH! ENDLICH FREI!" schreit die Lichtgestalt vor ihnen! Der Himmel verdunkelt sich urplötzlich,,EEENDLICH! NACH ALL DEN JAHREN!" hechelte diese grauenvolle Stimme! Langsam legt sich dieser blutrote Schleier! Ein Mann mit alter vornehmer Tracht steht vor ihnen! Ein bleiches Gesicht , welches das einen Toten gleicht. Die Leere der Unendlichkeit sah man in seinen Augen. ,Vendro!" meinte Garon leise. ,Oh ja! Der bin ich!" meint der Angesprochene als sich der Schleier vollständig gelegt hatte. ,Oh! Hi Garon! Lange nicht gesehen. Wie lange ist es jetzt schon her? 600 Jahre oder?" ,Mir kommt es vor wie gestern!" faucht Garon zurück. ,Weißt du eigentlich was deine Krieger mit mir gemacht haben?" ,Oh, ja! Und das war genau das Richtige!" ,Weit du, du machst alles richtig was du machst, das meine ich ernst! Zum Beispiel war es richtig mich jetzt zu befreien! Danke schön!" ,Du kannst dir dein ‚Danke schön' sonst wo hin stecken!" ,Ach warum so böse? Sei doch ein bisschen nett zu mir! Immer hin haben wir uns sooo lange nicht gesehen!" lächelt der Vampir und bei seinem lächeln werden seine übergroßen Fangzähne sichtbar,,Wo sind deine Krieger jetzt eigentlich?" will der Meister des Bösen wissen und schaut sich um. ,Mhh WhiteLight ist unwichtig, er hat mich ja nicht befreit! Aber wo sind die Vier denn? Ich sehe nur Kinder! Wo sind sie? Firered, Waterblue, Airgreen und Earthblack. Ich muss mich bei ihnen bedanken!" Melanie kann es nicht fassen! Die Burg ist vernichtet! Siara war doch noch dort drin! Sie sollte zur Sicherheit in der Burg bleiben! Dieser Mistkerl hatte sie getötet,,Nun wo sind sie?" Melanie hat die Schnauze voll und tritt vor,,Ich bin Waterblue!" Überrascht dreht sich Vendro zu ihr um. Auch die anderen wissen was diese Stimmen in ihren Kopf zu sagen hatten. ,Ich bin Airgreen!" verkündet Amy. ,Ich Earthblack!" Kyle tritt vor. ,Und ich bin Firered!" Vendro muss lächeln. ,Kinder? Das ist doch jetzt ein Witz? Das letzte mal waren es mutige Kämpfer und du willst mir weiß machen das diese kleinen Knirpse jetzt deine Welt retten sollen?" Vendro lachte los,,Haha! Und ich hatte mir schon sorgen gemacht wie ich euch los werde! Naja diesmal wird es einfacher werden!" Da tritt Garon vor seine Schützlinge. ,Da musst du zuerst an mir vorbei!" meint er mutig,,Da hast du wohl recht! Weißt du eigentlich wie es ist 600 Jahre in der selben Pose zu verharren? Bestimmt nicht, aber wie heißt so ein Sprichwort? Wie du mir, so ich dir!" WhiteLight stürmt nach vorne,,Nein!" Doch Vendro feuert einen Strahl auf Garon ab. Dieser hält die Arme schützend vor sich! Garon's Körper wird hell erleuchtet, als er sich legt steht Garon immer noch da! Er rührt sich gar nicht mehr! Vendro schaut zufrieden auf den versteinerten Garon. ,So, man sollte doch alles im Leben mal ausprobieren, was?" meint der Meister und tätschelt die Statue. Dann wendet er sich den fünf anderen zu. ,Ihr seit so erbärmlich! Was macht ihr jetzt ohne Mentor?" will er wissen. ,Dich vernichten!" WhiteLight stürmt mit seinen Doppelschwert nach vorne! Vendro schüttelt nur den Kopf. ,Du hast auch gar nichts dazu gelernt was?" erneut bündelt er seine Energie und feuert eine Strahl auf WhiteLight ab! Dieser will gerade zu Schlag ausholen, da wird er von dem Strahl erfasst und nach hinten geschleudert! An einer Wandruine schlägt er auf! Er strahlt hell! Als sich das Licht legt liegt ein Ninja dort. Langsam, rührt er sich. Man war das ein Schlag! Seine Power hatte sich zurück gezogen! Da bekommt er einen Schock! Er öffnet seine Faust! Darin liegt seine Medallie die soeben zu sein wird. ,N-nein. Das kann nicht sein!" stottert er. ,Oh! Glück gehabt! Deine Power hat den Strahl abgehalten!" meint Vendro! Sofort reagiert WhiteLight. Er packt Kyle und Lane an den Armen und zieht sie mit sich. ,He? Was soll das?" will Lane wissen. ,Kommt mit!" ,Wieso?" ,Weil ihr keine Chance habt! Ich muss euch was erklären!" Kurz schauen sich die anderen Vendro an. Dann nicken sie nur und kommen mit. ,Ja!" Lacht er nur. ,Flüchtet! Ich finde euch eh!" da treten Ripper und Garon an ihren Meister heran. ,Gutgemacht!" loben sie ihn,,Das weis ich selbst! Schön das du es geschafft hast Werlow! Und jetzt werde ich dort anfangen, wo ich vor 600 Jahren aufgehört habe! Los ihr Schwächlinge!" Mit einem Blitz verschwinden die drei Monster!

Schnell rennen WhiteLight und die anderen über das Trümmerfeld, wo noch vor einer halben Stunde die Burg stand! Er räumt Schutt zur Seite. Sie müssten jetzt dort stehen wo die Lobby war! Die Mauer mit dem zerbrochenen Mosaikfenster steht noch! Der Ninja räumt den Schutt von der Stele frei wo der Eingang zu diesem Merkwürdigen Raum war,,Könnt ihr mir mal helfen?" fragt der Ninja die Kinder. Doch diese stehen nur ratlos da. ,Was ist denn mit euch los? Ich denke ihr seit die Elementaren Krieger!" ,Hör zu, RightFight!" ,Ich heiße WhiteLight!" ,Jaja. Hör zu: das geht hier ein bisschen zu schnell!" erklärt Kyle. Daraufhin kann der Kämpfer nur den Kopf schütteln,,Ich kann euch alles in Ruhe erklären. Garon hat vielleicht zu schnell gemacht, doch jetzt hilft mir bitte. Wir müssen die Elesphere! Bitte! Sonst ist unsere Welt dem Ende nahe!" Lane läßt sich alles durch den Kopf gehen. Sein erster Tag in dieser Stadt endete in einem Zombiekampf. Der Zweite begann damit, das ein alter Mann ihnen erzählte das er und die anderen Krieger aus der Vergangenheit wären. Dann taucht ein Power Ranger auf und ein Vampir wird befreit! Nicht zu vergessen: Diese Fähigkeit die sie jetzt hatten,,OK!" mein er und hilft mit die Steine weg zu räumen. Auch Mel überlegt. All diese Ereignisse waren einfach zu verworren! Sie hatten ihre Opfer gekostet. Ihre Freundin Siara lag tot unter diesen Trümmern. Was jetzt? Sie hatten diese Macht jetzt. Mel nickte nur. Jetzt galt zu retten, was zu retten ist! Auch sie hilft den Jungs mit! Amy nahm auch Steine in die Hand. Verwundert schaut Kyle sie an. ,Was ist denn?" ,Naja, Amy. Du hattest doch gesagt ,dass das hier nichts für dich wäre!" ,Ist es auch nicht! Wir müssen diesen dummen Vortrag finden! Um so schneller das hier erledigt ist, um so schneller können wir das Referat finden und jetzt pack mit an!"

Mit vereinten Kräften räumten sie so schnell es ging den Eingang frei! Er war wieder weg! Eine Fläche Boden schauten die fünf nur an. ,Und jetzt?" will Amy wissen. ,Euere Medallien!" ,Wie?" ,Legt die Medallien in die Mitte!" Das taten die Kinder! Zuerst legte Melanie ihre zu Boden! Dann Kyle und Amy. Lane legte zu Schluss seine Medallie hin. Diese fingen an zu leuchten! Dann schoss eine Wasserfontäne, ein Wirbelsturm, ein Felsvorsprung und eine Feuerwand nach oben! Diese vereinigten sich und verschwanden auch sofort! Der Eingang war wieder da! Sofort ging WhiteLight hinunter! Die Andren folgten ihn. Melanie war gespannt was jetzt noch kommen sollte. Mehr ging doch sicher nicht, oder?

Kaum waren sie unten angekommen stand WhiteLight vor dem Brunnen. ,So," fing Amy gleich an. ,was ist denn noch? Wir haben doch schon alles durch!" ,Wartet doch! Ich sag euch gleich alles!" Jetzt hatte Amy genug des ganzen. Sie stellte sich direkt vor WhiteLight . ,Ich habe gestern gewartet, heute gewartet und was ist raus gekommen? Nix! Gar nichts!" ,Du bist ungeduldig, was?" ,Oh ja du möchte gern Ninja! Wenn das hier nicht wichtig ist dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen!" ,Keine Sorge! Das hier ist wichtig! Sogar das wichtigste der Welt!" durch den Stoff der Ninjakaputze konnte man erahnen das LightWhite ein Lächeln aufsetzte. Amy gab widerwillig den Weg frei. ,Du gibst im richtigen Moment nach, das ist gut!" ,Halten Sie mir keine Reden und laufen sie." ,Jaja schon gut! Ich weiß das kam alles etwas zu zeitig. Und Garon hat euch bestimmt nur die Geschichte erzählt wie ich ihn kenne! Jaja mit 600 Jahren wird man schon etwas senil!" ,jetzt komm mit der Sprache raus!" ,Immer mit der Ruhe Firered!" ,Mein Name ist Lane und nicht Firered!" ,Doch das ist er! Jeder der Krieger hatte einen Namen und den haben sie bis heute behalten!" ,Schau in meine Geburtsurkunde: Da steht Lane Crisom!" ,Nicht alles was Normal scheint ist es auch, Firered!" Lane gab es auf mit dem Typen vor ihm zu diskutieren. ,Es kann doch nicht alles auf dieser alten Legende aufbauen oder?" will sich Melanie versichern. Sofort wandte sich WhiteLight sich ihr zu. ,Da hast du Recht! Es war alles viel schlimmer! Vendro konnte gigantische Riesen erzeugen die ganz Avalon in Schutt und Asche legten! Die normalen Ritter hatten keine Chance! Sie wurden förmlich zerquetscht! Die weisen hatten einen alten Tempel, den Tempel der Elemente! Diesen betten sie an und nur die Alten konnten das! Nicht wie Garon behauptet hat! Vier edle Ritter wurden von den Elementen auserwählt gegen Vendro zu kämpfen es war ein brutaler Kampf in dem Opfer nicht ausblieben! Zum Schluss, blieben den Kriegern nur die Wahl Vendro weg zusperren in eine Staue seiner selbst! Sie schickten diese nach Amerika und bauten eine Burg darauf. Die jetzt durch die Energie seiner Befreiung zerstört wurde." Alle nickten. ,Und nun haben wir die Aufgabe ihn Aufzuhalten!" erklang eine Mädchenstimme! Sofort drehen sich alle um. Vor der Wand mit dem Wappen stand Sia. ,SIA! Du hast überlebt?" freut sich Melanie. ,ja! Als WhiteLight nach oben stürmte um nachzusehen wo Garon war, trafen wir uns. Er meinte ich solle hier runter gehen! Es hat was gebracht und ich weiß jetzt was dieses Familienerbstück zu bedeuten hat!" Sie holte ihren grünen Anhänger raus. ,Das hier ist das Verbindungsstück der Elemente! Ich bin mit einer der Weisen verwandt!" Das war jetzt zuviel! Lane dachte diese stadt würde langweilig werden als er hinzog, doch nun musste er einsehen dass das Gegenteil eingetreten war. Nun wandte sich WhiteLight wieder den Kindern zu. ,Garon hat euch zwar die Medallien gegeben, aber um die Wahre Macht zu Rufen, braucht ihr noch etwas!" Die Kinder sahen sich fragend an. Was könnte das sein? White ging zum Brunnen und sprach ein Gebet auf,,Die zeit ist gekommen! Die Ära beginnt! Erhört mich und schickt die Umwandler den Kriegern, als das die wahre Macht entfesselt wird!" Der Brunnen leuchtete in allen vorstellbaren Farben. Dann trat er zur Seite, so das die vier Freunde klaren Blick auf die Vorrichtung hatten. Dann tauchten vier merkwüdige Teile aus den Brunnen auf. Es war so ein Gerät wie WhiteLight hatte. Sie sahen alle gleich aus! Sie schwebten über den Brunnen und glitzerten mysteriös. Die Geräte waren alle Gold und etwas größer als ein durchschnittliches Handy und viereckig. Ein Wappen schmückte die Rückseite! Es war das Wappen welches Lane am Tag zuvor am Eingang der Burg sah! In der Vorderseite war eine Vorrichtung für die Medallie. ,Das sind euere elementaren Verwandler! Mit ihnen werdet ihr zu Power Rangers!" erklärt White. Kyle dreht durch,,Power Rangers? Diese Typen die in bunten Kostümen rumhüpfen , so wie du vorhin?" ,Genau Earthblack!" Kurz sahen sich die Vier an dann nickten sie sich nur an. Jeder stellte sich vor den Brunnen und griffen langsam nach ihren Verwandler! Es war eine angenehme Wärme zu spüren als sie ihn näher kamen! Dann umschloss Lanes Hand seinen Verwandler und hob ihn aus seiner Schwebebahn,,Ich hoffe das ihr dieser Aufgabe gewachsen seit! Nur ihr könnt diese Erde retten! Die Krieger sind wieder erwacht, in diesen vier Kindern!"


End file.
